Baulson
You can talk to him in the Town Square in Athlum when hired to get his parameter bonus. Background Baulson used to "Run with a bad crowd", however, one day, when he was away, his sister had her legs crushed by monsters. Guilt ridden, he gave up his life of crime, and became a mercenary to make money. He often brings his sister trinkets from his travels with Rush. However, she is more interested in the stories he has to tell, and is rather interested in the Athlum General Blocter, much to his chagrin. His appearance is rather odd, compared to other Yama. Rather than having the features of an amphibian, he has the features of a mammal, and even has two jagged horns sticking out of the sides of his face. Baulson has a kind personality, and is one of the few Leaders that does not insult Rush, or any other character. Availability You have to complete the quest Baulson first before you can recruit him. Starting Arts/Skills * Two-Handed - Double Strike * Herbs - Restorative Herb Learnt Arts/Skills * Remedies - BR 18 * Potions - BR 30 * Arcana - Rejuvenating Water * Heaven's Door (Weapon Art) (XBOX, PC if request crafted Superlative Glaive) * Royal Rage (Weapon Art) - Optimal Naginata (PC) Weapon Upgrade Path PC *Elite's Harpoon *Champion's Harpoon *Naginata *Optimal Naginata Final Weapon Upgrade: Fafnirsbane (All Routes) NB: Will only accept any Glaive based weapon while he has a Trident weapon. Once he upgrades to Harpoon based weapons he will only accept Naginata derivatives. Items Wanted Weapons Wanted * Whalehammer * Cocytus's Cry * Gigaspear * Lance of Longinus (PC) * Warrior's Harpoon (PC) * Optimal Naginata (PC any route) * Parrying Naginata (PC combat route) * Aura Naginata (PC mystic route) * Ancient Naginata (PC) * Auld Naganita (PC) * Fáfnirsbane (PC) Accessories Wanted * Bandana of Grooming (PC) * Bracelet of Garnishing * Cloistral Belt * Deluxe Bracelet(PC) * Marked Mirrorglass (PC) * Metallic Stud * Premier Belt (PC) * Ring of the Defiant Ear (PC) * Ring of the Patient Ear * Rubber Shawl (PC) * Ruby Solitaire (PC) * Snievan's Belt (PC) * Stormcloud Bolt (PC) * Triumph Belt * Valiant Eardrop (PC) * Wayfarer's Ward * Young's Armlet (PC) * Zuido's Eyepatch (PC) Quotes * "Hang in there, alright?" (when casting Restore) * "Catch 'em in their blind spot!" (when leading a flank attack) * "I know I'm good" (when his stats increase) * "Huh? 'Tis just a wisp of a thing" (when charging in with regular attack) * "Our date's here, time to dance" (when deadlocking an enemy) * "Good effort." (when a party member hits for low damage) * "In your face!" (When countering) * "I"ll follow whatever orders you give me." (when checking stats) * "I"ll meet you blow for blow." (when flanked) * "Thank ye kindly". (when being healed) * "Leave the rest to me." (when attacking a near death enemy) * "Ow!" (when being hit) * "Bloody....hell..." (when killed in combat) * "Back in the saddle!" (when being revived) * "Got it!" (When requesting for an item drop) * "Not too shabby!" (when party member hits for high damage) * "We got this!" ''(when morale is high) * ''"All right!" ''(when performing a finishing strike) * ''"Don't let 'em have another inch, boys!" (when an enemy initiates a deadlock or raidlock) * "It's orders, so I'll suck it up.." (when seizing his item(s)) * "I don't have the fingers to count how many of them we've taken out." (after killing a number of enemy unions) * "Looks like lunch is here!" (when deadlocked by an insect union)